


Sangha

by margaerystark



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles written for Aang Week 2021!
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Sangha

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the events of Avatar Day

_“You cannot see brotherhood; neither can you hear it nor taste it. But you can feel it a hundred times a day. It is the pat on the back when things look gloomy. It is the smile of encouragement when the way seems hard. It is the helping hand when the burden becomes unbearable.” – **Peter E. Terzick**_

* * *

  
This particular day in Aang’s life had not exactly warranted any kind of laughter. He wasn’t even sure if he had cracked a real smile since they first arrived in Chin Village. And yet a giggle threatened to escape his lips anyhow, bubbling in his chest and burning at the back of his throat.

“Aang will you just… hold still for one minute?”

“I’m sorry, it tickles more than I expected.”

A series of strange events had culminated in an even stranger moment. Aang sat cross-legged on the ground in one of the prison’s many courtyards, holding in his breath as Sokka adorned his face in makeup. 

“What do you mean _it tickles?”_ Sokka asked, seemingly incredulous, “You sat through a full-body tattooing session. This can’t be any worse than that.”

Aang felt his brow furrowing slightly, but he resisted the temptation to frown as Sokka worked on the outer corner of his left eye. “It’s different,” he attempted to explain, talking through gritted teeth, “Receiving my airbender tattoos was a joyful, spiritual occasion. I was in a completely different mindset. Right now I’m just trying to distract myself from the thought of getting boiled alive in oil.”

Sokka’s mouth twisted in determination. “We’re not going to let that happen, Aang,” he murmured. 

Neither of them really knew _why_ they were doing what they were doing. Katara had led them away from the amphitheater after Aang’s painful failure of a testimony, pleading with Mayor Tong for one more chance at proving his innocence. She had then left her brother with the task of painting Aang in Kyoshi Warrior makeup and little other clarification about her plans as she hurried back to the audience of villagers to buy them some time.

The two were quiet for a few minutes as Sokka finished with his eye makeup, brandishing his brush with a dramatic stroke as he leaned back to admire his handiwork. “There,” he declared, “I think all that’s left is your lips. You know… you actually look really pretty.”

Aang wasn’t sure if it was the sheer sincerity of Sokka’s words or just the fact that he was already primed for laughter, the sensation of brush bristles still tingling against his skin, but the next thing he knew, he was rolling on the floor in hysterics and clutching at his sides.

Sokka joined him only seconds later, falling back against the cobblestones and hiding half of his face in his shoulder. Aang could tell that he was trying to conceal a blush, but his cheeks were redder than bacui berries.

“Please don’t tell Katara I said that,” he implored, wiping tears from his eyes after they both managed to compose themselves. 

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Aang teased, “Besides, I’m honestly flattered.”

Sokka waved his hand dismissively as he sat up, though he still wore a smile. “Yeah, yeah.”

Aang didn’t know when Sokka had gone from finding his antics mildly annoying to mostly endearing, nor did he realize when Sokka had shifted from companion to ‘brother’ in his own mind, but he was incredibly grateful for his newfound family, especially on days that weren’t exactly easy.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Sokka painted his lips. Just as they were finishing up, Katara rushed into the courtyard, her hurried footsteps echoing loudly off of the walls.

“Okay, I’ve managed to keep the crowd at bay for a while, but they’re starting to get impatient...” She trailed off as she surveyed the scene. Her head tilted to the side in an expression of bewilderment, though Aang could detect that she was also somewhat impressed. “Wow, that actually looks good.”

“Oh, don’t act so surprised!” Sokka protested, his voice wavering, “I’ve always been skilled in the art of warpaint!” 

Katara raised a skeptical eyebrow but said nothing more to her brother. “Come on, Aang, we’ve got to hurry up and finish getting you ready. I’ll explain everything while we walk.” She lurched forward to take hold of his arm, ushering him towards the exit.

“Hey, Sokka!” he called out before Katara could pull him away, “Thanks!”

His friend broke into a genuine grin then, his whole face lighting up. 

“No problem, buddy.”


End file.
